This invention relates to new and useful improvements in kites and in particular pertains to kites of the type that are used for stunt flying.
Many forms of kites are in existence, including stunt kites, that are used for recreation, entertainment and contests. One desirable feature of stunt kites is that they be efficient in flight, namely, that they be highly maneuverable and particularly fast turning, readily responsive, and accurate under the control of the operator. Furthermore, it is desired that they be capable of stacking in a train arrangement for formation flying, that they be attractive in appearance, and also that they have structural rigidity to withstand the strain from wind forces and particularly forces of fast flying and turning. Furthermore, it is desirable that the kites be capable of withstanding repeated crashes and be easily repairable, also that they be collapsible so as to be made compact for marketing and storage.